Catch the ball!
by Ggs Satoru
Summary: A grande corrida entre os dourados!


Observação: Saint Seiya não é meu. É propiedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai! \o/

Dito isso...que comece a fic!

**CATCH THE BALL!**

Começo de dia no santuário.

O sol nasce... Os pássaros cantam e -(O.O Zeus! Aquilo é uma pedra o.O *POW* Ç.Ç Tadinho do passarinho! TT-TT) Can-caham -e alguns cavaleiros treinam na arena... Treinam?

Na arena.::

Narrador: -_Atenção! Cavaleiros e Amazonas: Que comece agora ...a Corrida!_

Todos: AEEWW!

-_ Golds Saints na linha de largada: a alguns metros dessa linha, há uma bola vermelha no meio da pista. Quem chegar primeiro lá, pega. No decorrer da competição, os cavaleiros vão ter que tomar a bola da mão do outro. Quem a porta, por sua vez, deve fazer de tudo para que fique com a bola. Quem chegar primeiro a linha de chegada e COM A BOLA: Vence._

Saga: -hihihhihih... vai ser fácil.

Mu: -Ahh... Saga, cadê o Kanon, hein?

- Não o chamei. u.u

-*Virando o rosto* Cara...com um irmão como esse-

- Nem ouse completar essa frase, Áries.

-*Suspira* Com um irmão como esse, AL-DE-BA-RAM, quem precisa de inimigos?

Aldebaram: -Pois é...hehe

_- Preparados?_

Golds Saints: - Sim!

-_ Então é 1...2...3 e JÁ!_

Os cavaleiros correm a todo vapor pela "pista" da arena para consegui pegar a bola. Até que...

Milo: Hã? AHH! Ali é a bola! heheehhe!

_-Scorpio Milo chega na bola! Ele a pega! Scorpio na liderança!_

* * *

Torcida de escorpião:

Radamanths-BOA SCORPIO MILO! RUMO A VITÓRIA!

Restante da torcida: Que você tá fazendo aqui, espectro?

Radamanths- Eu estou vendo a corrida, oras! Se preocupem não *Sorriso debochado* Eu não farei nada a vocês do santuário.

* * *

Torcida de leão:

Ikki- Ora! Esse Milo não irá ganhar! NUNCA *Eleva o Cosmo* Se prepara, Aiolia!

* * *

-_ Milo está na liderança! Ele dispara! Mas é seguido por Aiolia e- Esperem! O que é aquilo? Um pássaro? Um avião?_

Na pista: Milo -Não! Aquilo é... UM AVE FÊNIX! O.O *BOOM!*

_- Nossa! Milo vai ao chão! A bola voa e quem a pega é... Leo Aiolia!_

-Valeu Ikki!

* * *

Torcida de Virgem:

Shun: Ikki! Ò.Ó Ah... mas ele vai ver! *Eleva o cosmo* Mestre Shaka está em segundo lugar... Então... hehehe

_

* * *

- Aiolia está na liderança! Seguido por Shaka e por Shura. Ele- MAS O QUE! É impressão minha ou o Aiolia está sendo arrastado por... por... CORRENTES DE VENTO? o.O Aiolia vai para a última posição! A bola cai e quem pega é... Virgo Shaka!_

* * *

Torcida de Virgem:

Todos: -WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Shun: ISSO AÍ! MANDA VER SHAKA!

_

* * *

Shaka corre em disparada seguido de Shura e Mu! Mass... O QUE É AQUILO! Shaka é acertado por... METEOROS? o.O_

* * *

Torcida de Sargitário:

Seiya: -ISSO! Vai Aiolos! Pegue a bola!- Hã? Kiki, o que faz aqui?

Kiki: Eu vim SÓ para dizer que você não devia ter feito isso... Esqueceu que Aiolos está em 5° Lugar?

Seiya: AHHH!

Kiki: Mas é burro mesmo... vou voltar pra minha torcida que eu ganho mais... Tchau! *Se tele-transporta para a torcida de Áries*

* * *

-_ A bola voa e quem a pega é... Capricornius Shura! - Não! Foi Aries Mu com a telecinese! Não! Foi o Shura! Mu! Shura! Mu! Shura! Mu! CAMUS! Aquarius Camus!_

Mu*Correndo atras de Camus*: SHIT! Ele congelou minhas mãos! Como eu ia segurar a bola?

Shura *Correndo atras de Mu*: Viu! Se você não ficasse tentando tirar a bola da minha mão!

* * *

Torcida de Aries:

Shion: SHIT! Como que o Camus faz isso com meu discípulo?

Kiki: Relaxa... Ele ainda está em 4° lugar...

Shion: VAI LA MUUUU! ORGULHO DO MESTRE!

Kiki: ...

* * *

Mu: ...

* * *

Torcida de Aquario:

Hyoga: ISSO MESTREEEEE! MANDA VER! AQUARIO RULES!

_

* * *

- Camus dispara de Shura e Mu e agora é seguido por Death Mask e Aiolos!_

Enquanto isso... os últimos colocados...

Milo: Ai! Mas eu mato Ikki! *Falando para si mesmo*

Aiolia: Não vai não! Quem vai vestir miha armadura? É o Shun que merece morte!

Shaka: Ah... NÃO MESMO! E a MINHA armadura? Pégaso morrerá!

Milo: ...

Aiolia: Ei! Aquele não é o Deba?

Milo: E o Dite?

Shaka: Eles mesmos! Vamos lá!

Com um pouco de esforço eles alcançam os dois cavaleiros.

Milo: Dite, Deba!

Afrodite: Hã? Milo!

Shaka: É... O jeito é a gente correr juntos para lá! Vamos, mais rápido!

Milo, Afrodite, Deba e Aiolia: SIM!

-_ Vejam! Um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros se aproximam dos primeiros colocados! A ordem é: Camus; Death Mask; Aiolos; Mu; Shura; Saga; Dohko e Afrodite, Milo, Shaka, Aldebaram e Aiolia! _

-MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! EU CONSIGUIREI!

* * *

Torcida de Aquário: CA-MUS! CA-MUS! CA-MUS! \o/

Hyoga e Isaak: MES-TRE! MES-TRE! MES-TRE! \o/

* * *

Torcida de Leão: (Ikki:- BORA AIOLIA!) BORAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Torcida de Cancer:

Nachi: snif...Os outros conseguiram ajudar os corredores... Mas eu não tenho como ajudar Death Mask! VAI MASK! FAÇA ALGO!

* * *

Camus: MWAHAHAHAHA! M-Mas o QUE? NON CONSIGO ME MOVER! SHIT! ESTOU SOLTANDO A BOLA! PORQUE? *Some*

Mask: MWAhAHAHA!

-_Mas o que acontece com Camus? E o- __**Can-caham! Escute, Death Mask. Aqui é Shion. Tire Camus do Yomotsu já! Senão você será desclassificado. **__Enfim pessoal! Quem está na liderança agora?_

A bola cai e...

_- Cancer Death Mask pega a bola! E só agora Camus volta a corrida! Cancer na liderança! Mas espere! Death Mask parou de se mover! Ele soltou a bola! Os outros cavaleiros vão pega-la e... Aiolos chega perto da bola... MAS A BOLA ESQUIVOU DELE? E FOI PARA AS MÃOS DO CAVALEIRO DE ÁRIES!_

* * *

Torcida de Áries..::

Shion:- É... O meu discípulo está fazendo um bom trabalho com você, Kiki.

Kiki: - hihihih Mover aquela bola é fácil!

(Mu:- MWAHAHAHHAH! VALEU KIKI! ORGULHO DO MESTRE!²)

Kiki: ...

_

* * *

- Mu já está perto da linha! Ele se aproxima mais... Mais... Os outros cavaleiros aceleram e- MAS O QUEEEEEE? ELES PULAM EM CIMA DE ÁRIES! QUE ZONAA! E...esperem _( Mas de novo? o.O) _Parece que a bola está... Vibrando? o.O_

Shun: VAI...MALDITA BOLA! *Tentando fazer a bola ir para as mãos de Shaka*

Kiki: VAIIIII! CARAMBAAA! *Tentando fazer a bola ir para as mãos de Mu*

Myu: AHHHHH! *Tentando fazer a bola ir para Afrodite*

De repente, alguem que não estava na corrida pega a bola.

Shun, Kiki e Myu: Arf...Desisto...

-_ O quee? Ele pegou a bola e... e... CRUZOU A LINHA DE CHEGADA!_

Todos: MAS O QUEEEEE?

Saga: Mas...mas...

: -HIHIHIHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga: KAAAANOOOOOOOOON!

Kanon: - Oi manhinho! hehe

É... Bela maneira de se começar um dia...

FIM!

Isso! Mais uma fic minha ^^ Sabe... na hora que eu tive a ideia pareceu boa... mas quando a gente coloca no papel (ou no Word ;D)...bem...

Enfim, (como sempre) REVIEWS PLEASE! (Isso se gostar, não gostar, odiar e por aí vai...)

Bye!

**_GGS Satoru- 28/01/11_**


End file.
